Wildbred dwarves
The nomads of the red waste Language: Common, Dwarven Favored regions: Gargaloth Favored religions: Brawl, Roknar and various evil cults Favored alignments: CG, CN, Favored classes: '''Barbarian, druid, fighter, ranger '''Male names: '''Agur, Drak, Norlond, Reigirn, Urlak, Thrak, '''Female names: Azoral, Doril, Ecral, Falar, Maril, Valest '''Appearance: '''The wildbred are shorter and broader than the other dwarves with a strong and muscular built. They rend to have small foreheads, broad cheekbones and a large chin. Hair color differs from fiery red till amber brown. Both male and females shave their heads partially and braid the rest in decorative patterns. Facial piercings are also common with both genders. History When the dwarves left the Mother Mountain millennia ago, the riches and glory of the eartberg of Gargaloth lured a lot of them. They settled in the red waste and constructed citadels and halls like in their ancient home of Dwarrendell. But the war with the troglodytes and dragons that ruled over the eartberg was devastating. With their homes destroyed and ambitions evaporated, the last surviving dwarves slowly fell into barbarism. They formed tribes dedicated to surviving the red waste of Gargaloth , both on the ground and below it. For more than a thousand years, the dwarves struggled against the heat, drought, predators and other enemies. This changed the rigid earthdwelling creatures into fanatical fighters and survivors. Being isolated on Gargaloth , the wildbred developed an unique culture dedicated to strength and endurance. Personality Only in the last couple of centuries, the wildbreds reconnected with other dwarf cultures. They proved to be excellent scouts, mercenaries and, with their knowledge of herbs, even healers. But because they grew up in such a deadly environment, it’s hard for them to feel at ease in strange places and with strange people. Wildbred tend to see danger in every corner, because where they come from, threats could be anywhere. This makes the Red dwarves naturally distrusting and cautious. But once people earn the trust of a wildbred, powerful friendships can grow out of it. Those who are familiar with other dwarven cultures can find many recognizable aspects back in the daily life of a wildbred dwarf. Only most of the traditions had been changed to suit their primitive lifestyle. While most of the wildbred have fortified communities carved in hillsides and mountaintops, there are still some with a nomadic lifestyle. These nomads travel both the endless caverns and the surface of the red waste in search for food, water and shelter. Unlike other dwarven cultures, the wildbred have a great respect for nature. They see the beauty in its dangers and in its gifts. When trying to survive the Red waste of Gargaloth , knowledge of weather, edible plants, herbs and fauna can save your life on a daily basis. Warriors often compare themselves with great natural predators of the waste like dragon-kin, bears and cougars. On the other hand they tend to mistrust those things they are not familiar with, such as modern technologies and arcane magic. Because most wildbred don’t comprehend a lot of the modern way of live, especially within great cities, a lot of folk think of them as small witted or even dumb. But often the red dwarves prove in time the contrary, not only do they have a knack to adapt and survive in any form of society, but the also great strategic thinkers and great musicians and storytellers. Through the void they are famous for their iron will and incapability to accept defeat. Government Strength is highly regarded within the dwarven clans, and the strongest of all may prove himself worthy of clan leadership. The leaders are guided by a group of elders; those who are able to survive that long on Gargaloth are greatly respected for their endurance and experience. These elders often became seers, druids or shamans when they where to old to wield an axe. Religion Religion, both in shape and importance, varies greatly between clans. Some, especially those still living beneath the surface, still worship the ancient gods from Mother mountain. While others devote their time to other primal gods that value strength and fortitude. Not only good or neutral gods are being worshipped, but ancient evils, devils, demons and dragon lords are also feared and worshipped for their strength. These cults are common but often small and disorganized. New hope With the secret of steel forgotten for a long time, most wildbred armor is forged out of bronze, and iron, often richly decorated with fur, leather and precious stones. Steel items are often clan heirlooms of great value and often magical enchanted. Steel and even better materials are slowly becoming more available with the reconnected trade contacts. Clan leaders believe that once every wildbred smith rediscovers the secret of steel, they will finally be able to destroy the Troglodytes treat. Category:Races Category:Playable race